


Traditions

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Gen, Halloween
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek soupira. Pas pour la première fois, il maudit intérieurement Boyd d’avoir accidentellement éventré l’ordinateur portable de Peter. C’était la dernière fois qu’il laissait ses Betas sans supervision pendant la pleine lune; Erica les convainquait toujours de faire des bêtises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabyDracky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/gifts).



> Ecrit pour babydracky dans le cadre de [farce_friandise](http://farce-friandise.livejournal.com/).

Derek observait la maison de Stiles depuis l’autre bout de la rue. Il s’était attendu à ce que l’adolescent soit à la fête chez Lydia, comme le reste de leur petit groupe d’amis, mais non, Stiles était là, avec son père. Il ouvrit la porte d’entrée lorsqu’un groupe d’enfant sonna, et Derek aperçut une longue cape noir qui traînait jusqu’au sol. Il n’arrivait pas tout à fait à distinguer l’expression sur son visage de là où il se trouvait, mais à en jugé par les cris surpris puis les rires des enfants, il devait s’agir d’une grimace plus ridicule d'effrayante.

Stiles distribua des bonbons au groupe d’enfants, dit quelque chose qui les fit rire à nouveau, et les regarda s’en aller avant de refermer la porte.

Derek soupira. Pas pour la première fois, il maudit intérieurement Boyd d’avoir accidentellement éventré l’ordinateur portable de Peter. C’était la dernière fois qu’il laissait ses Betas sans supervision pendant la pleine lune; Erica les convainquait toujours de faire des bêtises.

Derek attendait un e-mail d’un des Alphas de New York, celui qui les avait autorisé Laura et lui à s’installer sur son territoire du moment qu’ils ne faisaient pas de vagues. Beacon Hills avait un problème de goules et Derek voulait le régler avant que les autorités locales ne se rendent compte que des cadavres disparaissaient du cimetière, or il savait qu’Alan avait déjà eut affaire à ces créatures.

Il pouvait toujours revenir le lendemain, se dit-il. Il pourrait se glisser dans la chambre de Stiles pour utiliser son ordinateur quand l’adolescent serait en cours. Les goules n’en étaient pas à une nuit de plus, et la police serait bien trop occupée avec les délits habituels d’Halloween (fêtes clandestines, lycéens bourrés et autres joyeusetés) pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit d’anormal.

Derek n’était pas vraiment d’un naturel patient. Et puis, relever ses e-mails ne lui prendrait pas une heure non plus. Personne ne s’en rendrait compte.

Il sortit de la voiture et la verrouilla derrière lui avant de se diriger vers la maison des Stilinski. Une bande de préadolescentes dans des costumes bien trop révélateurs pour leur âge le dépassa en courant et en gloussant, et il dût se glisser dans les ombres d’un jardin lorsque Stiles et son père ouvrirent leur porte.

A présent il pouvait clairement voir le visage de Stiles, couvert de maquillage blanc, et les canines pointues du dentier qui rendait difficile le fait de parler. Bien que Stiles soit incapable de ne pas babiller avec nonchalance de toute façon.

Derrière lui, le shérif, déguisé en cowboy, souriait d’un air indulgent. Lorsque les gamines firent demi-tour, leurs sacs largement plus remplis qu’avant, il posa la main sur l’épaule de Stiles et la serra brièvement. Un mélange d’émotions passa sur leurs visages, trop vite pour que Derek puisse les identifier.

Derek resta autant que possible dans l’ombre ensuite, se dirigeant vers l’arrière de la maison pour sauter sur le rebord de la fenêtre de Stiles. Elle était légèrement entrouverte, et un jour Derek prendrait le temps de lui expliquer pourquoi ce n’était pas une bonne idée de ne pas fermer sa fenêtre quand on vivait à Beacon Hills. Un jour où il ne prévoyait pas de rentrer et sortir par ladite fenêtre sans se faire repérer.

Le portable de Stiles était allumé, la fenêtre d’un programme de téléchargement ouverte. Plusieurs fenêtres internet étaient réduites dans le dock, et Derek ne put s’empêcher de passer la souris dessus pour lire les titres des pages. Il ignora la fenêtre ouverte sur TvTropes et l’article Wikipedia sur la Guerre de sécession, mais ne put s’empêcher de cliquer sur les deux autres pour les agrandir.

La police n’avait peut-être pas encore remarqué ce qu’il se passait au cimetière, mais Stiles avait fait des recherches sur les goules. Et des recherches plus approfondies que celles pour son cours d’histoire, à en juger par le nombre d’onglets ouverts sur divers sites. Derek en reconnut un ou deux que Peter consultait parfois.

Il commença à lire, cliquer sur divers liens et se documenter. Certaines informations étaient contradictoires, et il comptait demander à Alan ce qu’il en pensait. Derek était tellement pris dans sa lecture qu’il ne remarqua que distraitement les bruits de pas dans l’escalier.

Stiles ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, alluma la lumière et sursauta en voyant Derek à son bureau. Il referma la porte derrière lui à toute vitesse.

« Mec, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? siffla-t-il à voix basse.

– Ce site est ridiculement vague, et j’ai jeté un œil à ce qu’ils ont sur les loups-garous, répliqua Derek en tournant l’écran vers Stiles. Un ramassis de bêtises.

– C’est tout ce que tu as à dire ? répondit Stiles en levant un sourcil. Tu rentres chez moi, fouilles dans mon ordi et critiques le seul site qui raconte des foutaises ?

– J’avais besoin de lire mes e-mails, » grogna Derek.

Il ouvrit une nouvelle fenêtre et se connecta sur Gmail. Alan ne lui avait pas répondu. Heureusement, à travers les recherches de Stiles, Derek avait une bonne idée de comment se débarrasser de ces sales créatures.

« Je vois ça, fit sarcastiquement Stiles. Je croyais que Peter avait un ordi ?

– “Avait” est le bon terme. »

Stiles soupira, se pinçant l’arrête du nez entre le pouce et l’indexe.

« Et tu t’es dit qu’entrer par effraction dans ma chambre pendant que je suis au rez-de-chaussée avec mon père, le _shérif_ , était une solution parfaitement raisonnable à ton problème. Evidement.

– Je pensais que tu serais à la fête chez Lydia Martin, répliqua sèchement Derek.

– Et bien je n’y suis pas ! Et ne prétends même pas que tu ne t’en étais pas rendu compte avant d’escalader mon mur et de te glisser par la fenêtre.

– Pourquoi tu es là ? demanda Derek, refusant de répondre à l’accusation totalement justifiée de Stiles.

– Aux dernières nouvelles, c’est encore chez moi, » répondit Stiles avec un regard qui se voulait mauvais.

Puis il soupira et s’assit sur le bord de son lit.

« Ma mère était du 31 octobre, commença-t-il d’une voix triste. On a toujours passé la soirée d’Halloween en famille. Elle nous emmenait avec Scott faire le tour des maisons, puis on ramenait Scott chez lui et on regardait un film avec papa, qui était resté pour distribuer des bonbons. Après… J’ai arrêté d’aller frapper aux portes, et à la place je passe toujours la soirée avec mon père, à la maison. C’est un peu notre tradition familiale, maintenant. On regarde toujours un film ensemble. »

Lorsque Stiles se tût, un silence déprimé tomba sur la pièce. Parfois, Derek oubliait que Stiles aussi, connaissait la souffrance de perdre des membres de sa famille. Laura et lui passaient toujours les anniversaires de leurs parents ensemble, et cette année, dans à peine quelques semaines, il allait devoir les passer seul. Sa sœur lui manquait. Ses parents lui manquaient. Avoir une famille, des traditions lui manquaient.

« Je m’occuperai des goules demain, déclara Derek d’une voix chargée d’émotions. Merci pour tes recherches. Désolé d’être entré sans ton accord. »

Stiles releva la tête et fixa Derek d’un air surpris, puis ses traits s’adoucirent et un sourire triste étira ses lèvres.

« La prochaine fois que tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux simplement demander. »

Derek répondit par un hochement de tête et un petit sourire hésitant. Il se leva et Stiles l’imita, le raccompagna vers la fenêtre. Derek pouvait entendre le shérif dans le salon, qui commençait à se demander pourquoi Stiles prenait tant de temps à ramener un DVDs.

Il fit un geste pour ouvrir la fenêtre en grand mais la main de Stiles était déjà sur la poignée. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent l’espace d’un instant, et leurs yeux se croisèrent. A cet instant, quelque chose passa entre eux. Derek n’aurait pas su dire de quoi il s’agissait au juste : une compréhension mutuelle, une nouvelle forme de respect, peut-être le début branlant d’une véritable amitié ?

Stiles acquiesça, et Derek sauta par la fenêtre, atterrissant silencieusement dans l’ombre du jardin. Il releva la tête et Stiles le salua de la main avant de repousser la fenêtre et de tirer ses rideaux. Moins d’une minute plus tard, la lumière s’éteignit. La fenêtre était légèrement entrouverte.


End file.
